User talk:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store
Place your orders from my store Here! Can i get 3 dino horns I can give you some gems or clicksBrickWheels (talk) 22:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) How many gems and how many will you give? You can also pay in gypsum or pipes if you have some... I can give you .....Wait somebody traded on my trade module. I don't need the horns anymore. ThanksBrickWheels (talk) 19:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) O.K!! Customer Canceled order. DIno scales. 4 dino scales please. My username is Bobo9711. 23:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) That's 4 clicks.Please click my Gated garden MOD if posible. If Not,click my Club mag mod, rank 2 please. Clicked 4 times on your gated garden mod. 03:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I will send the items! Thanks for shopping! Thank you! 19:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order Could I get 3 dino horns? Smileytaff 17:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) That will be 30 clicks.Please click my Electrican's apprentice mod.I will send them as soon as I know you have given the clicks. Actually, Plese click my Bone hunter trap mod. I clicked 7 times but it won't let me do it anymore. Smileytaff 18:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I clicked 30 times on bonehunter module. Smileytaff 18:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I will send the dino horns! Done! Gypsum. I will sell you a gypsum. How many clicks? 15:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I will give you 25 clicks for it. Reply back if you want to do it still and what for me to click. 25!!! *Whistles softly* I'll take it. Please click on my lightworm mod. 22:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) May I sell you more stuff? If so, I will sell you one rough sapphire, one rough ruby, six rough diamonds, and 114 red flowers. You can choose the ones you want. 22:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I take eveything! I'm gonna need them to keep my store open! That's 314 Clicks. Wow. It will take me awhile because I have another seller an a B/C deal. EVERYTHING? Erm... um... ok... Tell me when to send/ click on my lightworm mod. 1-75 clicks per time. 01:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) If you can't afford thet,Then I will take the sapphire and th ruby for 50 clicks. No, I can afford that. I just don't know if YOU can. 13:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I guess I couldn't.So i'll just take the sapphire and the ruby for 50 Clicks.Tell me what to click and I will respond. Sure. Please click on my symbiosis. (Doesn't matter which one.) 00:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I will click as soon as possible. I sent the items. 02:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I have Clicked! Wait... you clicked 50 times? 00:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) while you where making the offer, I gave you 60 clicks on it. Done! FOUNDATION/ELECTRICAL LISCENCE I would like to order a foudation liscence and a electrical liscence. 200 clicks, what module do you want me to click on?Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) cancel thisLegobatmankid10 (talk) 21:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Customer Canceled order. Block/click deal I would like to do a block click deal for gypsum and pipes. i cannot start until the 14th of october 2010. i'm sorry that i do not have a pet water bug module, but that is because of a glitch.Legobatmankid10 (talk) 21:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's all good because i'm doing a B/C deal right now so Thats O.K! How many clicks are you doing the B/C for? the one i want to do with you or the one that i'm in right now?Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The one with me. 200 clicksLegobatmankid10 (talk) 14:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S how do i post past your sig template? I'm realy not sure what you mean. we are starting tommorow, right? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Just Remember that if I give you 200 Clicks YOU have to Give me 260 Clicks. I also get all of the things that you get from your clicks and I will send any items I get. --------->Continued Down below hello!!!! hey i will give you 1 of each spear fragment. you can put the clicks on my purple poppy seed module 20 and then the rest on my prehistoric fern module (talk)thire13 STORE 22:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks I have sent a friend request. It will take me awile to get the clicks. 120 Clicks Total. IMPORTANT NOTICE To all customers: I will be doing a B/C deal for awile.If you want to sell me somthing,I will accept you and then block you. Thanks for your cooperation. 18tanzc Block/click Deal con'td the other section was getting long, so post here from now on Legobatmankid10 (talk) 14:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc, please block the rest of your freinds so we can start! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 14:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to block networkers too! I don't know why, but okay. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have sent the stuff i got today (60 clicks worth) Legobatmankid10 (talk) 23:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I will start clicking! I have clicked 60 times out of 200: 60/200=140 clicks too go! And for you legobatmankid10 , You have...260-60=200 clicks left.200/260 Order Can I please have 1 Form 20B and 5 Nails ( for my store). 22:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure thats 10 Clicks.Please click my insteller ambush mod if you can.If you can't,please click my gated garden mod 7 times and my dino gallery mod 3 times.If you can't do that,Click my dino gallery mod 10 times. You mean click your interstellar ambush mod 10 times? If so I can't do that. 22:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) O.k so can you click my gated garden mod 10 times? Sure, clicking right now. 22:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have seen You have clicked! I will Send the Items! Done! Job Application Hi! I'd like to apply for a job! Other stores I work for Beginners Store. I'm very prompt to orders. Please accept my application I request clicks a week plus 5 per order or a item! Smileytaff 01:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) What Rank items can you spare for the store? Every rank except rank 9. Smileytaff 02:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You can supply rank 5-8 items?!?!?!? Cool! O.k,YOur in for the job.Please edit my store with the items you have and I will edit it later.Also,You will get 10 clicks a week and 3 clicks Per order. Coolz why do I have to edit so you know what I have? Smileytaff 13:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC)